Lo importante son los zapatos
by Lugarth3
Summary: Ririchio jamás se imaginó que para lo más simple y sencillo, su novio le daría tantos problemas... Y un mal trauma. (Historia Única)


**Lo importante son los zapatos**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Ririchio jamás se imaginó que para lo más simple y sencillo, su novio le daría tantos problemas... Y un mal trauma.

* * *

Se trataba de la decimoquinta vez en el día que se probaba zapatos de la tienda para que su novio los viera y acabara por decir "no es el apropiado", crispando los nervios de los empleados y los de ella. Solo era un condenado zapato, para lucirlo con un vestido fucsia en la boda de su hermana, a la que extrañamente le permitieron asistir luego de lo ocurrido.

\- Imagínese, Ririchio-sama...Si usted no estuviera aquí, que Kami no lo permita, habría renacido en su sobrina.

\- Si, lo sé- carraspeo ella, no queriendo ni imaginar la cara de su hermana menor si eso sucedía- ¿Porque tanto atropello por un zapato? Si no te parece, vamos a otra tienda.

\- Es que ninguno es adecuado para usted.

\- Se supone que debe combinar con el vestido. ¡Y haz visto todos!

\- Pienso que debería empezar a especializarme en costuras para elaborarle mejores productos de belleza- murmuro Soushi, recibiendo malas miradas de los dependientes.

Ririchio ardió de vergüenza ajena.

\- ¡Ya basta, nos vamos!

Pero eso no fue ningún alivio, salvo para la tienda que abandonaron sin comprar nada. Tampoco fue placentero para las siguientes siete zapaterías por las que pasaron y Souchi desecho de poco elegantes, falsificaciones pésimas, de descoloridas o muy llamativas para su querida ama. Es más, nada le convencía ni siquiera un poco. Shirakin nunca se esperó que lo tendría en su versión estricta y autoritaria, pero solo en los zapatos, porque cuando estaban por salir o pedir más muestras zapateras, Souchi sonreía a todo lo que ella decía y también se despedía cordialmente de los trabajares que lo odiaban por dentro.

Cuando Ririchio vio la hora, dándose por enterada que eran casi las ocho de la noche, y que su guardaespaldas ni para avisarle la atendió porque observaba atentamente unas sandalias rojas de tacón bajo, lo recrimino.

\- Oh, mi Diosa. Perdone mi falta de atención. Va siendo la hora de retirarnos- murmuro, no sin cierto acento de decepción en su voz- Le suplico que me perdone, por mi irresponsabilidad le he puesto en peligro.

\- Todavía no esta tan oscuro como para que te preocupes- se sonrojo Ririchio, mirándolo el suelo una vez más, arrodillado y pidiéndole clemencia como un perro lloroso- Está bien, solo volvamos a la mansión.

\- Ririchio-sama.

\- ¿Si?

\- Por favor, perdóneme. Por mi obstinación sobre los zapatos hemos dado vueltas por el centro comercial sin ningún provecho. Le he hecho perder el tiempo; lo lamento.

\- No hay problema. Vi muchas cosas mientras mandabas a los empleados por más zapatos- Trato de armonizarlo, sin éxito.

\- Usted es extremadamente generosa y piadosa, muchas gracias.

Ririchio le dio la espalda, ruborizada.

-...Todavía, todavía hay tiempo para ir a una tienda más- musito, queriendo darle el gusto una última vez- ¡Pero yo elegiré!

\- Si, si, como usted mande- Cedió Souchi, tan fresco y espontaneo que Ririchio quedo de piedra. ¡Pudo haberlo hecho mucho antes!

Frustrada consigo misma, entro a la tienda por cuyas vidrieras su novio quedo embobado poco antes y pidió los zapatos correspondientes que tenía pensado para hacer juego con su vestido nuevo. Una vez se los puso, comprobó la talla, examino la calidad del cuero y el elástico de las de los colgantes, las hebillas bien ubicadas y el peso apropiado, el punto del talón proporcionalmente correcto y correspondió el color no tan brillante con el vestido que iría a ponerse el fin de semana.

\- Los examina muy meticulosamente...- juzgo el dependiente, extrañado. Ni un zapatero de años miraba con esa intensidad crítica un producto.

\- Ella es así- afirmo Soushi, complaciente- Si le gustan, nos lo llevamos, Ririchio-sama.

\- Si...- Ella hablo distraídamente, quitándose los lentes- Me lo llevare.

El servidor de la zapatería sonrió y le pidió ir a la caja para pagar, pero en eso Ririchio se detuvo detrás de la vidriera y vio los zapatos rojos que tanto interesaron a su novio minutos antes.

\- Quiero ese a mi talla- señalo, ganándose la sorpresa de ambos hombres.

\- Oh, Ririchio-sama...- Soushi suspiro de un modo extraño, sonrojado.

\- En seguida- dijo el dependiente, dirigiéndose a la zona donde tenía guardados todos los modelos.

Mientras aguardaban, Ririchio y Soushi se miraron.

\- No debería comprarlo por mí.

\- No me importa. Algún día usare un vestido del mismo color. Solo me estoy adelantando a los hechos- repuso ella, sonando tan mentirosa que ella misma se indignó de su comentario. A pesar que a poco a poco comenzaba a suavizar su carácter, todavía no tenía muchas amigas ni compañías que le invitaran a fiestas o reuniones sociales.

Miketsukami la miro sorprendido, para después sonreír galante.

\- Entiendo. Disculpe mi arrogancia.

Ella resoplo, si continuaba comportándose tan formal con ella parecerían dos extraños en vez de una pareja.

\- A todo esto... ¿Porque insististe tanto en acompañarme? Es decir, estabas obsesionado con estar conmigo de compras. Más de lo normal- agrego, con acento en la última frase- ¿Que tienen los zapatos de interesante?

\- Usted no tiene idea...Para no estropear su ideal de mí, prefiero callar.

\- Miketsukami-kun, el ideal que te tengo está definido desde hace mucho tiempo- Ririchio lo miro y no podía evitar compararlo con un perro desde la primera vez, totalmente masoquista y dominado- Dímelo.

\- Pues...

\- Es una orden- Ririchio entrecerró los ojos, impaciente- Dime la verdad.

El Zorro de Nueve Colas no tuvo de otra que dar declaración y en cuanto lo hizo, a los dos minutos, Ririchio dio un grito escandalizado y todos en la tienda lo oyeron fuerte y claro.

\- ¡Estás loco! Más de lo que me temía...

\- Por favor, compréndame. Los zapatos son importantes, especialmente para mi querida ama. Soy su perro, Ririchio-sama y como tal merezco que me pisotee con elegancia y estilo, no con zapatos cualquiera. En la fiesta quiero dejarlo en claro. Si usted pudiera permitirme...

\- ¡Serás fetichista!- Ririchio se arrepentido de conocer la verdad- ¿Qué idea rara tienes de mí? Me rehusó a comprar esos zapatos- señalo al dependiente que justo entonces regresaba con su pedido.

\- No se preocupe, yo se los comprare como regalo- Ella lo miro feo- No puede rechazar un regalo, por más que sea de un perro vil y enfermo como yo.

Ella siempre procuro que no se menospreciara frente a su persona, pero ahora no sabía si consolarlo o simplemente dejarlo.

\- ¿Cómo me ves usando esos zapatos? No, no me digas, me da miedo tu imaginación...

\- Yo la fantaseo con un disfraz de conejo, de cabello atado y perfumada de jazmín, usando esos encantadores zapatos contra mi cara.

\- ¡Miketsukami-kun, para!

El acabo por comprarle los dichosos zapatos y Ririchio, de la vergüenza, prometió jamás volver a comprar zapatos con su perro. La revelación le dejo un gran trauma.

.

.

.

 _ **Finalizado.**_


End file.
